<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【HP|GS】一起到老 by TMXYZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123873">【HP|GS】一起到老</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ'>TMXYZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter - mentioned, GGSS, M/M, Older Characters, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>角色OOC<br/>主cp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林<br/>副cp:德哈，孙世代不组cp<br/>预警:老年萨拉查和老年戈德里克</p><p>毫无逻辑的背景:四巨头白发苍苍的时候，哈利和德拉科带着孩子们来看望教授们，我也不知道孩子是谁生的，可能是从天上掉下来或者买魔药送的吧<br/>（实在是不想起很久很久以前第一批学生的名字，就这样吧）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【HP|GS】一起到老</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    哈利和德拉科带着孩子们登门造访。</p><p>    这次开门的格兰芬多教授。</p><p>    “早安，格兰芬多教授。”</p><p>    “哟，是我们的卷毛小子和银发小龙呀。”</p><p>    德拉科第无数次纠正:“教授，我的头发只是淡金色，不是银色。”</p><p>    戈德里克充耳不闻，招呼道:“快进来吧。”</p><p>    两人带着一串小屁孩进了屋子，原本空旷的客厅立刻就显得有些拥挤了。</p><p>    戈德里克满头白发，眼睛依旧是蓝色，随着时间的沉淀愈发深邃。</p><p>    此时他看着才三岁的小姑娘，夸张地说道:“哇哦，一个漂亮的小姑娘。让我瞧瞧这漂亮的小脸蛋，看啊，多么可爱。”他轻轻抬起莉莉胖乎乎的小手，弯下腰来在手上轻吻，“美丽的小姐，请问你可以当我的女朋友吗？”</p><p>    莉莉纠结了一会，看着眼前笑容和蔼的老人，矜持地点了点头。</p><p>    还没等其他人反应过来，耳边就突然传出哇的一声哭声。</p><p>    “呜哇！你上次还说要我当你的男朋友的！大骗子爷爷！骗子！”</p><p>    莉莉愣愣地转头看着阿不思，嘴巴一撇，看起来像是也要哭了。</p><p>    哈利忍不住拉着德拉科的胳膊幸灾乐祸地哈哈大笑起来。</p><p>    敲了阿不思的脑壳一下，詹姆抱起莉莉轻声哄着。</p><p>    斯科皮小手在胸前抱着，终于不耐烦听阿不思的哭声，走上前拍了拍他的脑袋:“够了，别哭了，爷爷不要你，起码哈利爸爸会要你的，然后德拉科爸爸也会勉强要你的。”</p><p>    听着话，阿不思哭得更大声了。</p><p>    德拉科:“……”</p><p>    哈利在德拉科肩膀上笑得不能自己:“哈哈哈。”</p><p>    斯科皮苦恼地看着自己的兄弟。</p><p>    “那个，”罪魁祸首讪笑起来，“谁能扶我起来一下？我好像闪到腰了。”</p><p>    萨拉查穿着墨绿色睡衣从后面走出来，在戈德里克腰上错手一扶，只听咔嗒一声响，戈德里克已经能直起腰活动了。</p><p>    “干的不错。都这么大年龄了，头发枯燥，满脸褶子，还能勾三搭四左拥右抱，看来很受欢迎嘛。为了小美人，连自己的腰都不要了。”</p><p>    戈德里克急忙追上去说:“没有，没有这回事。我这不是在逗小孩嘛。我的真爱是你，是你啊。”</p><p>    哈利好不容易忍下笑声，被德拉科扶着一起恭敬问候:“早安，斯莱特林教授。”</p><p>    萨拉查点点头，摸了一把阿不思的头发。阿不思抽抽搭搭地收了声。</p><p>    把论文交给德拉科，他说:“你昨天发给我的论文我看了一遍，写得不错，我的意见用红笔写在后面了。”</p><p>    德拉科赶紧接过来:“谢谢教授。”他迟疑了一会儿，凑近了小声道，“教授，擦擦手吧。纸上有蛋糕屑。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“……”</p><p>    他在手上施了一个清洁咒，严肃地说:“其实你没看见什么蛋糕屑。你不要跟别人说。”</p><p>    说着，他特意用眼神示意了一下戈德里克。</p><p>    德拉科:“……好的，教授。”</p><p>    戈德里克一直一边和哈利陪小孩玩一边巴巴地看着墨绿色的银发老人。这时捕捉到萨拉查看他的一眼，屁颠屁颠就跑了过来。</p><p>    结果他一眼就看见了还没来得及被毁尸灭迹的纸上的蛋糕屑，顿时有些生气。</p><p>    他闷着声，等两个小子带着孩子们到后面去找赫奇帕奇教授和拉文克劳教授之后，就拉着萨拉查问道:“你是不是早上刚起来就吃甜点了？”</p><p>    萨拉查十分冷静地否认:“没有。”</p><p>    “你还想骗我！我看到了纸上的蛋糕屑！”戈德里克十分耐心地指出，“你是想再烂一副牙齿吗？蛀牙的时候你不觉得疼吗？早上什么都没吃你就急着去吃点心。是趁赫尔不留神的时候偷偷拿的吧？以后不可以找罗伊要甜点！”</p><p>    萨拉查不满地冷哼，道:“我现在用的是假牙，不会蛀牙的。”</p><p>    戈德里克给萨拉查披上一件衣服，继续叨叨:“你怎么不换衣服直接穿睡衣出来了？这样容易着凉，感冒了有你难受的。袜子也没有穿，等你腿疼的时候就知道后悔了。是不是小哈利的哭声吵到你了？今天起得有点早。”</p><p>    萨拉查乖乖被伺候着穿上外套套上袜子，不开心地说:“学生们来了我当然要过来看一眼。你说，你是不是嫌弃我不好看了？”</p><p>    “当然咯，你现在就是一个丑丑的小老头。”戈德里克摸了摸对方的脸，又摸了摸自己的，“你不也是嫌弃我满脸皱纹是个老头的吗？”</p><p>    他牵起萨拉查的手。两个老头抱在一起。</p><p>    两个略微萎缩的嘴唇轻轻相触。</p><p>    “你嫌弃我，我嫌弃你。我们彼此嫌弃，四舍五入差不多正好就是不嫌弃和我爱你。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>——2018.3.2<br/>插播一发ww<br/>昨天晚上看到一条微博就突然觉得很萌就熬夜写出来了ww</p><p>化梗来源:<br/>po主曾带着五六岁的女儿去拜访导师，导师说:“（女儿名字），could you be my girlfriend？”女儿矜持地答应了。po主回去告诉父母后，母亲不禁道:“这个老不正经的。”<br/>我觉得套在戈德里克特别合适，就是这么调皮<br/>萨拉查大半生过于约束自我唯一任性就是建霍格沃茨了，然后晚年就仗着自己辈分高年龄大放飞自我，但是学生一走，格兰芬多的老妈子戈德里克就全程上线了2333</p><p>“我想和你一起多活一点时间。”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>